goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Double Humanity (Luna Starfire's version)
Warren Cook gets grounded for Double Humanity is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by Luna Minami. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *Catherine Cook ~ Voiced by Catherine *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Shawn Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven *Emily Doughty ~ Voiced by Salli *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *Taylor Hayes ~ Voiced by Emma *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul *Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric *Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie *Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Emma *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla *SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate *Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian *Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian *Mac ~ Voiced by Kendra *Bloo ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Eduardo ~ Voiced by Miguel *Wilt ~ Voiced by Eric *Coco ~ Voiced by Kayla *Frankie ~ Voiced by Julie *Madame Foster ~ Voiced by Allison *Mr. Herriman ~ Voiced by Diesel *Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bubbles ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Buttercup ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven *amsalley94 *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony Field ~ Voiced by Eric *Lachlan Gillespie ~ Voiced by Steven *Simon Pryce ~ Voiced by Simon *Emma Watkins ~ Voiced by Grace *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy *MaxWalson2 *KingBWings *Joseph Slaty *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *Mario ~ Voiced by Brian *Luigi ~ Voiced by David *Sonic the Hedgehog ~ Voiced by Joey *Miles "Tails" Prower ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Knuckles the Echidna ~ Voiced by Simon *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *Luna Minami ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess *Slim Wario *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) ~ Voiced by Dallas *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Foo ~ Voiced by Ivy *Ka-Chung ~ Voiced by Amy *Custard ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Noodle ~ Voiced by Kendra *B.B. Jammies ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Jazzi ~ Voiced by Emma *Azura ~ Voiced by Princess Transcript walks to the video store scheming Video Store Manager: "Welcome to the video store. How can I help you?" Warren: "May I please have Lady and the Tramp on VHS?" Video Store Manager: "OK then. Here you go." Warren: "Thank you." to: Warren at home in the living room Warren: "Hooray! I finally got Lady and the Tramp on DVD. Now it's time to watch it." Minutes Later Warren: "That was the best movie ever! Whilst my parents are still at work, I am going to make a fake VHS opening." is in his room on the computer laughing Warren: "Yes! I finally made the Opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS, real not fake. Whilst parents are still working, I am going to watch Planes: Fire and Rescue at the movie theater." leaves his room scheming. Luna appears in Warren's bedroom. She notices the fake VHS opening on his computer. She is shocked Luna: "Holy s***! Warren made the Opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS, real not fake. It's fake, that movie didn't come out until 2003." walks into the living room. She notices Lady and the Tramp VHS. She is shocked Luna: "I knew it. He also bought Lady and the Tramp on VHS." Minutes Later Luna: "Alan and Catherine, your son shouldn't have made the Opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS and got Lady and the Tramp on VHS!" Alan: "I know!" Catherine: "I am going to kick Warren's bottom when he gets home." walks into the living room shocked Alan: "Warren, we can't believe you got Lady and the Tramp on VHS, and made the opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS, real not fake!" Catherine: "And what did you do after that?" Warren: "I went to see Planes: Fire and Rescue at the movie theater." Luna: "Warren! How dare you see Planes: Fire and Rescue at the movie theater! That movie is made by Disney! That's it! You are grounded for double humanity." Alan: "Now it's time to give you punishments." Luna: "First punishment, spankings!" spanks Warren Catherine: "Second punishment, slappings!" slaps Warren Alan: "Last punishment, putting your diaper on!" Warren: "Don't even think about putting a diaper on me when I am too old to wear them!" Alan: "Nope! You're not too old to wear them. You're just a kid." puts a diaper on Warren Warren: "Ouch! That diaper hurts so very bad!" Alan: "There! Now that your diaper is on, you will now use them instead of the toilet." Catherine: "And I will destroy the toilet and burn your underwear." Luna: "Now I am ready to call my friends. They will arrive in 15 minutes in the backyard." minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "Look, Warren. Many of Luna's friends came to see you." Catherine: "She even brought over Mario and Luigi." Alan: "But wait! Where's Coulden Pettit?" Luna: "He's giving COC* A EGG U R punishments at COC* A EGG U R's house with RocketPowerGal24, WigglesWorld, Charlie Kowalski, Anthonyg3281, Calebcomedian, Landon Dibbles, Avromps1999, Jack Sullivan, Caroline0204, Michael Laffey, Supertimmyboy32, TheTailsGirls Jade, SarahComedian1997, NathanDesignerBoy7, awildmewfromROBLOX, Nemo333m, Jaxen Ross, StarWarsandCODFan1999, Phillip Psareas, Mabuscus Chuchu, 2000slv, Brendan Barney, Snow Wade and the others." Catherine: "Alright, Luna. Listen up, everyone. Warren is so grounded for double humanity, so we need to give him even more punishments. But first, introduce yourselves." Luna: "OK, you already know that I am Luna Minami. I am still tired of you making fake VHS openings and buying or watching Disney movies with no permission." Misternintendoking: "I am Misternintendoking. How dare you buy Lady and the Tramp on VHS, make the opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS, and see Planes: Fire and Rescue!" Vitzie629: "My name is Vitzie629. I have had it with your behavior and your evil plans!" Shawn Brunner: "I'm Shawn Brunner. I have had enough of your nonsense comments on YouTube!" Emily Doughty: "I'm Emily Doughty. I can't stand your childish behavior anymore!" Slippy V: "This is me, Slippy V. Lady and the Tramp and Planes: Fire and Rescue were made by Disney. You're banned from watching Disney things!" Taylor Hayes: "I am Taylor Hayes. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure came out in 2003, not 1988!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. I am so mad at you for posting nonsense comments on YouTube, you dingbat!" JosephComedian2000: "My name is JosephComedian2000. I heard that you made another fake VHS opening!" louielouie95: "I am louielouie95. You will never see your Disney stuff ever again!" Tinky Winky: "I am Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I am Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I am Laa Laa." Po: "And I am Po and we are the Teletubbies. You will watch our show forever and we strongly mean it!" BrandontheMovieGuy: "This is me, BrandontheMovieGuy. You aren't allowed to buy a movie or watch a movie at the movie theater made by Disney while you're still grounded!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. You are considered to be a bad user and troll!" Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "I am Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Start liking my show instead of Disney!" Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "I am Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur and I agree with Barney." BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "I am BJ the Yellow Dinosaur and I agree with Barney and Baby Bop." Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "I am Cousin Riff the Orange Dinosaur and I agree with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop!" KawaiiSugarbunny: "It is I, KawaiiSugarbunny. I cannot believe you bought Lady and the Tramp on VHS, made the Opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure VHS from 1988, and went to the movies to see Planes: Fire and Rescue!" Dorothy the Dinosaur: "I am Dorothy the Dinosaur. You will become a fan of my show from now on!" SpongeBob Squarepants: "My name is SpongeBob Squarepants. Start liking my show someday!" Patrick Star: "I am Patrick Star, and I agree with SpongeBob." Spiderman: "I'm Spiderman. Like my show or else you will pay!" Mac: "I'm Mac Foster." Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo." Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo Valerosa." Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels." Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken." Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster." Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman and we're the cast of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Be a fan of us or else you'll pay." Pikachu: "My name is Pikachu. You'll like me and that is final!" Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we are the Powerpuff Girls. We wish you would become a fan of us rather than Disney." Mrlegofan404: "This is me, Mrlegofan404. I hope you executed for good soon!" AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs. Don't even think about touching any Disney stuff, or you will die!" VideoMan1443: "My name is VideoMan1443. Your Dad said no more Disney related things. Why did you break the rules in the first place?" amsalley94: "I am Amsalley94. Real VHS openings are more accuate than fake ones." Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (in German) "This is me, Leopold Slikk. I have come to hit you really hard once more!" Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (in Spanish) "I am Ronald Rameriez. I agree with Leopold Slikk!" TheSuperBaxter: "My name is TheSuperBaxter. No more buying Disney movies!" Anthony: "I'm Anthony." Lachlan: "I'm Lachlan." Simon: "I'm Simon." Emma: "And I'm Emma and we are The Wiggles. You will go to our concert instead of Disney on Ice." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You will be expelled from school severley." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. You are absolutely the worst student ever of mine." Super Patrick: "I am Super Patrick. Bullying people on YouTube is the wrong choice of yours. You can't do that!" HiddenintheBasement: "My name is HiddenintheBasement. That was so naughty of you to buy that Lady and the Tramp VHS, Make the Opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS, and see Planes: Fire and Rescue in Theaters!" MaxWalson2: "I am MaxWalson2. No more coming back to the internet as a different user." KingBWings: "It is I, KingBWings. Don't get revenge on me because you're a bad YouTuber!" Joseph Slaty: "Hey, Joseph Slaty here. I heard that bought Lady and the Tramp on VHS, made the opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS, and went to see Planes: Fire and Rescue. Shame on you for doing those things like that." Lucas01aswell: "I'm Lucas01aswell. You are a very naughty boy. You should've thought about that before you even did those actions!" WeHateWarrenCook: "This is me, WeHateWarrenCook. My username speaks the truth all the time." Mario: "I am Mario. They'll be no more 1-up mushrooms for you to revive." Luigi: "Hey, Luigi here! Start being a fan of me and my brother Mario." Sonic: "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Like my video game series or else you'll pay!" Tails: "I'm Miles Prower. I agree with Sonic." Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles the Echidna. I agree with Sonic and Tails." FlemAlFlem: "My name is FlemAlFlem. It's not OK to make another fake VHS opening, buy another Disney VHS, or watch a movie at the movie theater while grounded." PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I am PurpatMetaKnight2000. Stop requesting people to make fake VHS openings right this minute!" Josh09pps: "I am Josh09pps. Your fake VHS openings keep annoying me so much!" SamLarfield: "My name is SamLarfield. Me and my friends are so angry at you for making the opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS, and watching Planes: Fire and Rescue at the movie theater after buying Lady and the Tramp on VHS." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Momo YouMookSaidTimon is back once more! You'd better not ever taunt at me!" TacoComedian: "My name is TacoComedian: You're not supposed to buy or see anything made by Disney, nor make a fake VHS opening." TheHeatherFan2002: "I am TheHeatherFan2002. I really hate it when you keep coming back to YouTube!" Xfactor1234: "I am Xfactor1234. You'd better stop buying Disney things without permission. No exceptions!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Watashi wa Reicheru Chaiko! Mein gott. You need more suffering for what you have done!" Julia Bayne: "My name is Julia Bayne. I really hate it so much when you make a fake VHS opening, get a Disney item, and see a Disney movie." Carlos Webshooter: "I am CarlosWebshooter. You ignored us by making the opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS, getting Lady and the Tramp on VHS, and seeing Planes: Fire and Rescue at the movie theater!" 57kirbyTV: "This is me, 57kirbyTV. I hope you get executed for your actions soon!" KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: "Hey, KodytheGoAnimateFan2002 here. The more fake VHS openings you make, the angrier we will get!" Christian Adams: "I'm Christian Adams. You are nothing but an evil horror person!" Rainbow Dash: "It is I, Rainbow Dash. I wish you would become a fan of My Little Pony." Slim Wario: "My name is Slim Wario. You weren't supposed to come back to YouTube, you bad boy!" Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. You will forget your memories captured by Disney." HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I am HeroesYes VillainsNo. I also heard that you were removing people's content." MinecraftMan20: "This is me, MinecraftMan20. I am very furious about what you did to me!" Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "I am Charles Green known as The Angry Grandpa. I am gonna give you a black eye and a bloody nose for your punishment!" Steve Burns: "My name is Steve Burns from Blue's Clues. I hope you become a fan of me and Blue's show sometime soon!" Justdancingsamuel: "This is me, Justdancingsamuel. I will fire all the Disney store managers for good soon!" Wreck It Ralph: "My name is Wreck It Ralph! All of your Disney related things must be well and truly wrecked even more than ever!" Wallace: "I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. You should still like my franchise from this point on!" Queen Lanolin: "My name is Queen Lanolin. You will no longer think about Disney characters anymore." Foo: "I'm Foo." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung." Custard: "I'm Custard." Noodle: "I'm Noodle." B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies." Jazzi: "And I'm Jazzi and we're the Save-Ums. We can't believe it you got Lady and the Tramp on VHS and made the opening to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 1988 VHS, real not fake." appears in the backyard Azura: "I'm Azura. I'm annoyed at your fake VHS openings." Jazzi: "Azura! What on earth are you five doing here?" Azura: "I was wondering if you could take me and the King of the Monsters to the soft play centre this afternoon!" Jazzi: "Maybe later. But right now, I am grounding Warren. Can you please go home and then I'll pick you up once we've finished grounding Warren?" Azura: "Sure thing, Jazzi." leaves Jazzi: "Sorry about that, Warren. Now let's start your punishments." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Your first punishment is that we will change your voice to Shy Girl." Joseph Slaty: "Start!" Warren: (now speaking in Shy Girl voice) "No no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't want to sound like Bubbles! Change it back, please!" louielouie95: "Nope! You will stay as Shy Girl voice for the rest of your natural born life!" Warren: "David, can you make the opening to Ratatouille 1991 VHS, real not fake?" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "No! I never make fake VHS openings at all! You're still grounded for double humanity! Besides, Ratatouille came out in 2007, not 1991!" Calebcomedian: "DavidtheAnimationGuy is right, Warren. You are still grounded for double humanity! As for a punishment, you'll be getting no computer, no YouTube, no FaceBook, no Twitter, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney apps, no Disney magazines, no Disney posters, no Disney VHS tapes, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu-Rays, no Disney toys, no Disney channels, no Disney vacations, no iOS, and further more!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "There is also no fast food places, no candy, no soft drinks, and no ice cream!" TacoComedian: "The only things you will eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, and toxic wastes." Warren: "No! I don't like toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, and toxic wastes." Taylor Hayes: "Well, that's too bad, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life! Now get used to it!" Anthonyg3281: "And you will have to watch primetime shows not from Disney like Adam 12, Night Gallery, Quantum Leap, The Rockford Files, Magnum P.I, Night Court, The Odd Couple, The Brady Bunch, The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, LOST, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Game of Thrones, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Wei in Pass Me The Soap, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, Ugly Betty, California Dreams, Hang Time, COPS, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, 24, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 19 Kids and Counting, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Coach, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Toddlers and Tiaras, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, Dancing on Ice, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Malcolm in the Middle, Doctor Who, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, Midsomer Murders, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, The X Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Eastenders, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Total Wipeout, Whose Line Is It Anyway, The Jeremy Kyle Show, You've Been Framed, Rosanne, Dancing With the Stars, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Pointless Celebrities, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, Mrs. Brown's Boys, The Price is Right, Bones, The Love Boat, One Day at a Time, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Charlie's Angels, Barney Miller, Glee, The Inbetweeners, I Dream of Jeannie, The Tracy Ullman Show, Homes Under the Hammer, To Buy or Not to Buy, Cash in the Attic, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Bargain Hunt, Mission: Impossible, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, The Walking Dead, How I Met Your Mother, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, Doogie Howser M.D,'' ''Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Lone Gun Men, America's Funniest Home Videos, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ying Yang Yo, Pokemon, Sonic X, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, The Annoying Orange, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Teen Titans GO!, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Yu Gi Oh, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Happy Tree Friends, Winx Club, Sanjay and Craig, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Fanboy and Chum Chum, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, One Piece, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Energon, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Cybertron, Transformers: Armada, Almost Naked Animals, Tom and Jerry, Shaun the Sheep, The Amazing World of Gumball, Planet Sheen, Scooby Doo: Where Are You?, What's New Scooby Doo?, Sitting Ducks, Pet Alien, Big Time Rush, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr, Marvin Marvin, Steven Universe, Horrible Histories, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, The Haunted Hathaways, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, 6Teen, Stoked, Dragon Ball Z, and others not made by Disney." Ka-Chung: "Also, you will be forced to watch children's shows not from Disney, including The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Roary the Racing Car, George Shrinks, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, The Upside Down Show, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Peep and the Big Wide World, Pocoyo, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, Kidsongs, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Tree Fu Tom, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, our show which is The Save-Ums, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, The Berenstain Bears, Zoom, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Fetch the Vet, Brambly Hedge, Cubeez, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Arthur, Fizzy's Lunch Lab, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Merlin the Magical Puppy, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Gumby, Plonsters, Morph, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Hana's Helpline, Franny's Feet, Angelmouse, Yoho Ahoy, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, ToddWorld, Angelina Ballerina, Cloudbabies, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Olive the Ostrich, Lazytown, Astroblast, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Wibbly Pig, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, Chloe's Closet, Boogie Beebies, Me Too, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Brian Jacques Redwall, Between the Lions, Frances, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Puzzle Place, Ebb and Flo, Engie Benjy, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Nina and the Neurons, Sarah and Duck, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Show Me Show Me, Rastamouse, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, PicMe, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Pob's Programme, Space Pirates, Little Princess, Tiny Planets, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Rainbow Fish, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Peter Rabbit, Eddy and the Bear, Oakie Doke, Irish Movie History’s, and more not from Disney." Jack Sullivan: "As well as non-Disney films like Star Trek, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Pacific Rim, An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Little Bear Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Hop, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, The Last Unicorn, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Secret Garden, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Free Birds, The Lorax, Jaws, Hotel Transylvania, Dr. Dolittle, Harry Potter, Antz, Horton Hears a Who, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Pokemon: The First Movie, Wei in Pass Me The Soap, The Cat in the Hat, Over the Hedge, Chicken Run, Flushed Away, GoAnimate The Movie, The Hobbit, Spiderman, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Despicable Me 1 and 2, Rise of the Guardians, Dolphin Tale, Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2, Happy Feet 1 and 2, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Spy Kids, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, Ted, Rio 1 and 2, The Lego Movie, The Smurfs 1 and 2, and other non-Disney films." TacoComedian: "You will also be forced to play non-Disney video games such as Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Wii Sports Resort, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Bad Piggies, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Super Monkey Ball, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, Wii Fit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Crash Bandicoot, The Sims, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Rabbids Invasion, Eye Toy, Lego Video Games, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Carnival Games, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Karaoke Joysound, Balloon Fight, Smarties Meltdown, Cake Mania, Skylanders, Ivy the Kiwi, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Guitar Hero, Pong for the Atari 2600, Rock Band, Kid Icarus, Rayman, Dance Central, Happy Wheels, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Garfield Video Games, Backyard Baseball, Battlefield, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Assassin's Creed, Final Fantasy, Zoo Tycoon, Rollercoaster Tycoon, Candy Crush Saga, and other non-Disney video games." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "And you will be forced to listen to non-Disney music such as Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, AC-DC, Barney, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, The Hooley Dooleys, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Rim Ram Roo, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, Nat King Cole, Smash Mouth, Tony Christie, The Pussycat Dolls, Justin Timberlake, Yazz, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Hands Up by Justin Fletcher, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Louis Armstrong, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Romeo Santos, Miley Cyrus, Imagine Dragons, Bella Thorne, Prince Royce, Muse, The Cheeky Girls, Shakin Stevens, Eiffel 65, Swedish House Mafia, War, Take That, Justin Timberlake, The Toopy And Binoo Theme Song, Sunrise Inc., Lady Gaga, Kevin Macleod, LMFAO, Cyndi Lauper, Will Young, The Exponents, Green Day, The Archies, The Black Eyed Peas, Westlife, Mariah Carey, Bob the Builder, Abba, Electric Light Orchestra, The Backstreet Boys, Daniel Powter, Lemar, Deep Purple, Ke$ha, Twenty Twenty, I Like to Move It, Aqua, Emienem, Jay-Z, Taylor Swift, Sugarbabes, James Blunt, Tony Bennett, One Direction, Slayer, Tunak Tunak Tun and more non-Disney music as well." Wallace: "You will also be forced to watch my films like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Alan: "I agree with everyone. Now we will now take you to Jamaica. Let's go, Warren." to: Warren, Alan and Catherine are in the car driving to the airport Warren: "Dad, Mom, I don't want to go to Jamaica." Alan: "You have to! That is for your flipping good young man!" Catherine: "Escape from Jamaica, and you are grounded for triple humanity!" to: Warren, Alan and Catherine at the local airport Person at the desk: "Welcome to the airport. How may I help you?" Alan: "We would like a ticket for Warren for Jamaica, please." Person at the desk: "OK, here you go. Warren, enjoy your flight!" enters the plane crying hours later V/O: "We will land in Jamaica shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Warren at Jamaica Warren: "Why did I get sent to Jamaica? Can my life get any worse than this?" Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl